


Purple Manor

by HangMa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangMa/pseuds/HangMa
Summary: Lucius決定以實際行動來表示他對兒子的支持。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	Purple Manor

**Author's Note:**

> 寫完2019.08.05，原發表於2019.08.07。
> 
> OOC。  
靈感來源自Jason在2014年Spirit Day於Instagram上發表的貼文：https://www.instagram.com/p/uO-dGIONeE/?hl=zh-tw  
時代bug就請輕輕放過我（可憐兮兮  
還沒能看過書，人物形象以電影版為主，但還是OOC。  
私設如山。  
除了HPDM，其餘都是官配。  
再說一次，OOC。每個人。

作為兒子二十歲的生日禮物，Lucius給了兒子一把鑰匙。

以魔法界的法律來說，滿二十歲代表已經成年，可以為所欲為（畢竟在人數不多的而且貴族仍然存在的世界裡，大型賭場還沒出現）。

Draco很快就認出那是英國南部某一座小別墅的門鑰匙，他發動了它，被牽引至一間空空如也的書房裡，橡木書桌上有一份文件，關於贈與，上面有父親漂亮的花體字簽名，墨水上還帶著香氣。他還聽見身後傳來細碎的爆鳴聲，連家養小精靈都有了。

父親幾乎對他有求必應，給的驚喜也從來驚喜參半，他立刻回到莊園內，找到了待在起居室裡的母親，當時她正捧著一個漂亮的黑色絲絨盒子：「小龍，我知道你會回來。但是下一次必須記得先敲門。」

Draco有些訕訕，卻也悄悄鬆了口氣——母親對他永遠都有下一次：「是的，母親。我想請問您……」他有些忐忑地開口，「父親給我的生日禮物，有什麼含意嗎？」

Narcissa抬起頭看她那長得高挑而清瘦的兒子，肩背剛剛長開，骨架亭勻，未及豐滿。她露出微笑：「你覺得你的父親的禮物有什麼涵意呢？」她頓了頓，「你總是有了猜測才會來問我，或者你可以去問問你的父親本人。」

「我以為父親不會希望我問這樣的問題。」Draco有些窘迫，對於父親的敬畏近乎本能，他甚至差點兒開始和孩子一樣絞著自己的衣角。

仍然美麗的Malfoy夫人走到兒子身前，碰了碰他的手臂，然後打開手上的盒子，裡頭是一對漂亮的寶石袖釦：「那麼你可以再想想，小龍，提問是件好的事情，不過我想你的父親正在訓練你獨自解決問題。況且他不會希望你把他的禮物視作一個問題。」她輕聲笑了，「這是你的生日禮物，我想你之後會常常用到的。」

Draco微微彎腰，用自己的臉頰碰了碰Narcissa白淨的臉，接過了盒子：「是的，母親。」他退出了母親的起居室，轉而前往父親的書房——當然不是去詢問關於生日禮物的事情，作為Malfoy家的唯一繼承人，在離開了學校之後他仍有許多事物需要去學習、認識與掌控或者操縱。

Lucius沒有因為今天是兒子的生日而變得寬容，他與妻子各自扮演傳統的嚴父慈母的角色，也能在Draco成長到一定的年紀之前與兒子無話不談。

現在當然已經過了那個「一定的年紀」。

在那場令整個英國魔法界為之動盪與心碎的戰爭過後，Malfoy家投入了協助Hogwarts重建或整修的工程，源源不斷的金流傾注的同時，Wizengamot法庭也做出了一個又一個的判決，Malfoy家的三個成員在那個時期時常進出魔法部，而在救世主出庭作證小Malfoy與Malfoy夫人都曾幫助過自己之後，被判定免刑的兩人又一口咬定那些行動都是出自於Malfoy家主Lucius的授意（為此十八歲的Harry Potter驚訝地瞪大了眼睛），最後庭長宣布三人皆得免刑易科罰金，當Malfoy一家走出法庭時，那三人竟也沒有給發著呆的救世主哪怕一眼。

Harry從魔法部回到Weasley家，把這件事情說給兩名好朋友聽，三人經過了一番討論，一致認為小Malfoy與Malfoy夫人曾幫助了Harry的事情無庸置疑，但Ron覺得Lucius的清白全是狗屁，Hermione持保留態度，而Harry說道：「也許我可以去問問Draco Malfoy。」

Ron瞪大了眼睛：「告訴我你是在開玩笑！」

Hermione問：「你要怎麼去問他？」

「七年級的時候我們都沒有去上課，Malfoy那一整年也待在他家裡，我想他也會復學的。」Harry說，「事實上，聽Naville的描述，也許所有人的教育都應該重來一遍。」

Ron酸溜溜地說：「也許Malfoy回來之後仍舊是級長。」

Hermione看著他說道：「如果你再認真一些，也許可以爭取一下。」

聽見這話，Ron的眼睛亮了起來，但又很快暗了下去：「不要騙我，Mione，我們都已經七……哦，八年級了，我沒有機會了。」

Hermione幾乎想對自己的男朋友翻白眼：「很聰明，Ron。但是你別忘了畢業前還有一個N.E.W.Ts考試。」

他們三人背靠著沙發坐在地毯上，Harry把頭向後仰，聽著戀愛中的好朋友拌嘴，想起在Malfoy的莊園裡Draco看著自己醜陋的臉時的表情。他也不相信Lucius是無辜的——那個男人差點成功讓十二歲的他死在Slytherin的密室裡——可是無論如何，Draco與Narcissa都不會再讓他進入Azkaban，他們是一家人。

後來在禮堂內見到那顆淺金色的腦袋時，Harry聽見Ron說他有些想念學校裡的家養小精靈的手藝，笑了出來，也就沒捕捉到對面一雙灰色眼睛往此處顧盼的一瞬間。接著大門打開，小巫師們魚貫而入，分院帽又開始唱歌，被分到Gryffindor的小巫師們一個比一個活潑，睜著明亮的大眼睛四處觀看，有些怯懦又難掩好奇地在人群裡搜尋和自己同一個學院的救世主。Harry已經習慣了受人追捧，尷尬卻從來不少，吃過晚餐後便立即躲回自己的宿舍裡，和Naville與Seamus聊到大半夜。

八年級的課不多，學生們理應有更多時間準備考試，Harry被Hermione拉到圖書館裡念書，Quidditch的訓練與比賽成了他和Ron唯一的放鬆的時刻，Ron對此沒少抱怨，Harry卻又在比賽時在看臺上尋找那顆淺金色的腦袋——天知道他為什麼要連Slytherin對Ravenclaw的比賽也來看——其實Malfoy飛得很不錯，不知道為什麼從三年級之後就不打球了，這實在是一件有些可惜的事情。

直到一次晚餐後，Hermione拉了拉他的手臂，問道：「我覺得你最近對Malfoy的關注有點多，Harry。」

Harry眨眨眼睛，他看起來確實有些困惑：「我不覺得……從進入Hogwarts以來一直如此，不是嗎？」

Hermione耐心地解釋：「沒錯，但那是以前。是（她微不可察地頓了頓）Vodelmort真正死亡之前的事了，你覺得Malfoy是個惡棍，並且他也喜歡找你的麻煩，你理應對他有所防備。但是現在——現在你為什麼仍舊要關注他﹖」

Harry皺起眉頭，認真地思考了一會，誠實地回答：「我不知道。」

「如果你想要和他做朋友，我不會阻止你。」Hermione拎起她的書包，「在經歷了那些之後，還在Hogwarts裡發生爭吵是件愚蠢透頂的事情。」她對好朋友眨了眨眼睛，「七點半公共休息室見。記得提醒Ron把那些咒語都背熟，我會抽考他。」

Harry坐在原地，露出一個有些憂傷又傻兮兮的微笑。他想起自己的父母、教父與Snape教授，Hermione說得很對，這件愚蠢透頂的事在這間古老又可愛的學校裡發生得已經夠久了，他希望從他的八年級開始做出微小的改變不會太晚。即便一個Potter與一個Malfoy做朋友在他成為救世主之前都不曾發生。

然後他在Gryffindor與Slytherin的Quidditch決賽結束之後堵到了從看臺離開的Draco。貴族少年又把他柔軟的淺金色頭髮往後梳，露出光潔的額頭，看起來精神不錯，但是見著救世主就想繞道走，Harry在他身後快走幾步，開口喚道：「嘿，Malfoy！」

Draco轉過身，微微揚起他那尖尖的下巴（這個動作讓救世主發現他有些太瘦了）：「有何貴幹，Potter先生？」

Harry的手上還抓著他的火弩箭，它是他心愛的夥伴，讓他在天空中如魚得水並且拿下學生時代最後一個獎盃，此時卻令他在這個Slytherin的面前顯得無比笨拙：「呃，我……只是來跟你道謝。」他用另一隻空著的手推了推眼鏡，「謝謝你在Malfoy莊園裡面沒有向Bellatrix揭發我的身分。無論如何，我欠你一句道謝。」

Draco發出一聲嗤笑，慢吞吞地說：「我以為在法庭上我已經說得夠清楚了，所以如果你要感謝的話——應該去找我的父親。他會很慷慨地接受救世主的謝意的。」

Harry皺起眉頭，他被Draco的語氣給噁心到了：「我不認為那是真的。」

年輕的Malfoy挑起一邊的眉毛，他的五官精緻，顯得仍有幾分稚氣未脫：「那麼，你又是為什麼沒有揭發我的父親將一本麻瓜的日記本放進了Weasley女孩的鍋裡？」

Harry愣了愣，他確實沒有想過這件事。二年級時在校長室裡就解決了一切，甚至在那條走廊上他也讓Dobby獲得自由並且教訓了Lucius一頓，他沒有想到自己可以在法庭上將這件事情公諸於世，推翻小Malfoy與Malfoy夫人蒼白又脆弱的自白。Gryffindor向來是誠實的：「我……沒有想過。」

Draco撇了撇嘴，嘀咕道：「愚蠢透頂。」他看了兀自出神的救世主一眼，轉身離開。

「等等，Malfoy！」Harry連忙大叫，他又往前幾步，距離Draco更近了，可惜他剛剛打完一場精采的比賽，渾身臭汗，帶著在地面上顯得笨重的掃帚，眼鏡也不停地從鼻樑上滑下，貴族少年皺了皺鼻子，「也許我們可以不必再針鋒相對。」

Draco評論道：「不錯的用詞，Potter先生。並且我以為這個學期，我並沒有再做什麼會令救世主感到受威脅的事情。」

Harry似乎並沒有被打擊到：「你沒有，當然如果可以不要在魔藥課上找我的麻煩會更好。」他看著貴族少年抿起的嘴唇，竟有些走神，「我是說，呃，可以再更友善一些？」

面前的Slytherin笑了起來，單薄的身體也微微顫動，像一株微風裡的金色的小樹：「如果我沒有理解錯誤，Potter先生，你想要和我，一個邪惡的Malfoy，做朋友？」

綠色眼睛的Gryffindor看著他漂亮的灰色眼睛，慢慢說道：「其實你並不邪惡。」你還沒殺過人，會因為無助與恐懼一個人躲在女廁裡哭泣，面對Dumbledore時拿著魔杖的手都在顫抖，也沒能在父親的催促下將一個與自己一樣年紀的少年推向死亡。

Draco乾脆雙手抱胸，嘲諷地說：「或許吧，在救世主的世界裡，救過他一次的人就都是好人了。」

Harry抿了抿嘴：「我不是這個意思，但我也不會跟你吵。這沒有意義，」他想到了好朋友說過的話，「而且愚蠢透頂。」

「我覺得在Gryffindor奪得Quidditch冠軍之後，站在走廊上與它偉大的找球手聊天也是一件愚蠢透頂的事情。」貴族少年終於失去了耐性，再次轉身離開，「我會替你向我父親轉達你的謝意。再見，Potter先生。」

Harry站在原地，嘆了口氣，將手在褲子上抹了抹，擦去不知何時布滿掌心的汗水。他嘟囔著：「我仍然不相信。」

在這次談話之後，魔藥課上的惡作劇依然沒有消失，Harry也無法確定Draco是不是真的將他的道謝傳達到了Lucius那，不過救世主的直覺告訴他確實有些地方不太一樣了。當然Ron仍然逮到機會就要對那個傲慢的Slytherin對著幹，Hermione也從不為三年級時揍在小貴族白皙的臉蛋上的一拳而後悔遑論道歉，十八歲的Draco當然更不是什麼省油的燈（特別是Malfoy家主再次成為了Hogwarts的校董的現在），幸而這些經歷了戰爭、內心仍懷抱悲傷的少年少女們不曾將那些痛苦用作彼此攻擊的武器。

衝突發生在年紀更小的孩子之間，Gryffindor與Slytherin兩個學院之間的「世仇」當然沒那麼快就被化解，尤其戰爭發生時Slytherin的學生們被軟禁在地窖裡（諷刺的是，這反而讓那些忿忿不平的貴族孩子們處在相對安全的環境裡），戰爭過去不到一年，愈是感到痛苦，胸腔裡的憤怒便愈是熾烈，傷人傷己。

那天天氣很好，Harry與兩名好朋友正準備前往Hagrid的小屋，要知道單純的半巨人因為Aragog的死亡與後來八眼巨蛛的倒戈而麻煩纏身，也為此消沉，善良的孩子們希望能多陪陪他，這也是Hermione好不容易鬆口的一次放風。他們沒想到會看見草地上扭打成一團的小巫師們。

他們三人跑上前，而Slytherin的級長快了他們一步，Draco Malfoy遠遠地就把那幾個孩子飄浮在空中，皺著眉頭，灰色的眼睛在陽光下明亮得像貓兒眼寶石，裡頭蘊蓄著不悅的情緒，戶外的風吹拂著他柔軟的瀏海。他走過自動分開的小巫師們，揚起下巴，低垂著眼睛看人（這動作簡直和他那個父親一模一樣，Ron也不太開心地評論道）：「告訴我事情發生的經過。」小巫師們七嘴八舌地開始告狀，又是一片亂哄哄的，貴族少年抬起手，等到周圍又安靜了下來他才隨手指向一個穿著Slytherin制服的小男孩。

這個無聊的故事在Gryffindor的三人組聽來自然是兩方都有錯，但是Slytherin的級長顯然給Gryffindor扣的分數更多，理由是「莽撞、無腦的Gryffindor才是先動手的那一方」。Harry轉身前聽見貴族少年訓斥自己學院裡的小蛇們，談論戰爭不是為了挑起另一場戰爭，更何況是在沒有十足把握獲得勝利的情況下。

頂著一頭亂蓬蓬的黑髮的綠眼睛Gryffindor忽然就露出微笑，看來短時間內他和Malfoy之間確實不會發生什麼衝突了。他的笑容嚇到了走在身邊的好朋友們，Ron不可置信地問：「你看到Malfoy明顯的偏心竟然還笑得出來？」

Harry聳肩，他的好心情並沒有被這個小插曲影響：「Malfoy確實很聰明。」他說完看了Hermione一眼。

同樣十分聰明的少女咳了一聲，用看笨蛋的眼神望向自己的男朋友。

那天之後，但凡遇上Draco Malfoy，Harry Potter總會主動向對方打招呼，他們對彼此的了解確實不算泛泛，早在五年前他們就知道對方喜歡與討厭的一切食物，隨著時日增加，甚至能夠（在資訊對稱的情況下）準確預測對方的下一句話或者舉動，但這都不是建立在融洽的相處之上，為此Blaise與Pansy都表示有些擔心。Slytherin的小王子倒沒什麼太大的反應，他右手的食指與中指間夾著一顆紫紅色的圓潤葡萄，慢條斯理地放進嘴裡吸吮盡它甜美的汁水，用舌頭與上顎壓碎它透明而柔軟的果肉，再滑下咽喉。這些動作使得他粉紅色的、薄薄的嘴唇也塗上一層水光（哦，Slytherin的黑髮小美人都在嚥口水了）：「就讓他這樣吧。這個時候和偉大的救世主關係好一點，也不是什麼壞事。」

「你真的愈來愈像你的父親了。」Blaise評論道。

Slytherin的小王子微笑：「謝謝。」

Blaise嘆了口氣：「這確實是一句稱讚，Draco。」

Pansy說道：「我以為你會更討厭那個Potter一些。」

Draco掏出手帕把指尖的葡萄汁水擦乾淨：「當然，我不喜歡他。」

他的兩個好朋友對視了一眼，Slytherin在人情上總是比Gryffindor多一個心眼。Draco很少對什麼事情有保留，尤其這不曾發生在與Harry Potter相關的事情上。但是他們卻也實在想不出來與救世主交好會給Draco帶來什麼樣的壞處，令他噁心或者心情不好？至少Slytherin的小王子目前並沒有表現出來，他逐漸成熟、圓滑，尚不及殺伐決斷，充滿脆弱又狡猾的魅力。至於救世主，他們對他談不上有多少了解。

在這樣膠著而曖昧的氛圍裡，復學的Gryffindor三人組與Slytherin的級長順利通過了N.E.W.Ts考試，並迎來了畢業典禮。畢業典禮上，Harry拿到了McGonagall教授頒發的特殊貢獻獎的獎盃，並將之獻給同樣劫後餘生的母校，而Draco老遠就看見了作為校董出席的父親挽著母親坐在貴賓席上。他今後恐怕不會再踏入這裡了，除非他也有了自己的孩子並且讓Malfoy的姓氏維持在十二校董的第一個。

Weasley夫婦與Granger夫婦也都來了，他用眼角餘光瞥見救世主被圍在人群中接受道賀與祝福。Harry Potter與Ron Weasley都將進入魔法部工作，可能是Auror或者其他不那麼前線的職位，但反正黑魔王已經消失，他們的工作已經沒有那麼致命。

年輕的Malfoy為自己居然在思考Harry Potter的未來而撇撇嘴，向自己的父母走去。他的父母在這個場合之中顯得安靜，儘管仍要交際應酬虛與委蛇，仍保有冷靜的傲慢姿態——這會是他未來的生活。Lucius看見了他，和他一樣灰色的眼睛在這個夜晚顯得溫和，嘴角彎彎看過來——

「Malfoy。」救世主不知道什麼時候從人群之中離開，出現在他面前，卻又總是和之前一樣，開口了才開始思考自己要說些什麼，「唔……恭喜畢業。」

Draco回以微笑：「同樣恭喜你，Potter先生。」他的態度再次出乎救世主的預料，他本已經做好會被冷嘲熱諷的心理準備。

Harry今天也戴著白色的手套，穿著剪裁得體的禮服，多虧七年級時在外奔走尋找魂器的歷練，他的體格十分不錯，高大勻稱，有些肌肉但不太誇張，整個人充滿了彈性與爆發力（這在魔法界是十分難得的）。可惜說話一如既往的傻：「呃，我想說的是……其實認識你還不錯。」他頂著年輕的貴族吃到嘔吐物味道的比比多味豆的表情，伸出手。

「呵……」Draco聽見身後傳來輕輕的咳嗽聲，於是也伸出自己的手，「我也覺得能夠認識你是件令人愉快的事情，Potter先生。」他再次露出微笑，更符合Harry這八年來對他的印象的微笑。

Harry隔著兩層白色的手套握住了年輕貴族的手，與黑魔王對抗是勢在必行、不得已而為之，但是此時的改變是他思考過後，順從自己的心意而來的結果（同樣年輕的救世主下意識忽略了距離他們只有幾步遠的大貴族夫婦）：「說真的，我很開心聽到你這麼說。Draco。」

Malfoy家的三個人都變了臉色，然而始作俑者在向他們露出一個微笑之後便揮揮手，回到了他的親朋好友中間。Draco也清了清喉嚨，轉過身面向仍舊挽著手的Lucius與Narcissa：「晚上好，父親、母親。」他頓了頓，「我希望Potter那傻透了的、無禮的八顆牙齒沒有破壞您們的心情？」

「當然沒有，我的小龍。」Narcissa放開丈夫的手，走到兒子身邊，她今天看起來如往常般美麗端莊，「只是有些遺憾我們該對你說的話竟然被那個年輕人給搶先了。對嗎，Luc？」她看向將不愉快的心情表現在臉上的丈夫。

Lucius收到她的暗示，抿了抿嘴，抬起手來拍了拍兒子的肩膀：「恭喜你長大了，Draco。不過這也表示你今後將面對的不再只是一所學校裡的成績。」

「是的，父親。」Draco乖巧地低下頭。他感覺到母親捏了捏自己的手，再怎麼樣，Malfoy家的族長都不會在兒子的畢業典禮上令他難堪。

在那個夜晚之後，Lucius與Narcissa也都沒有為這件事再多做評論，為此Draco暗暗鬆了口氣，並在前去魔法部替父親處理事情的時候想方設法找Harry Potter甚至整個Auror部門的麻煩——大貴族對此睜隻眼閉隻眼，反正他已經不再適合出現於人前了，也許再過個兩三年就會宣布退出社交界。只不過Draco不知道自己的父親與母親也曾關起房門來討論關於他與救世主。

除了關係親密的人（家人、結髮此生的愛人或者同生共死的摯友），貴族之間是不允許互相稱呼對方的教名的。

而救世主表現得格外……穩重，不似少年時一逗就跳一推就滾，偶爾年輕的Malfoy都覺得自己成了他眼中的跳樑小丑，偏偏收手不幹了之後對方又找了過來，甚至拿來他自己製作的小點心。貴族繼承人看著手中的一袋小餅乾，思考著是否將它們磨成粉看看裡面有什麼不該在餅乾裡出現的東西，就聽見救世主有些靦腆的語句：「畢竟我是一個人住，不能總用買的，就自己嘗試做了一些。」

（這些句子後來被在法律執行司工作的Hermione聽見了，嘲笑了自己的好朋友好幾個月，說聽起來簡直像住在禁林邊的木屋裡的半巨人Hagrid，而Harry理直氣壯地回應像Hagrid那樣善良又熱情沒什麼不好。於是他被嘲笑的時間被延長到了一整年。）

「謝謝你的好意，Potter先生。」Draco把那包寒酸的餅乾隨手放進口袋，鑒於他的父親還沒有將那柄蛇頭手杖傳承給他，於是抬了抬手，「我還要回去與我的父母親共進晚餐，你會原諒我的失禮的，對嗎？」

Harry總要在聽見Draco如此談起他的父母時有些黯然，若說他對於Draco擁有的一切有那麼些羨慕，必然會是因為他的父母。他不了解Lucius與Narcissa，但他知道他們愛他們的孩子勝過一切——至少Lucius是在進入了Azkaban之後才讓Vodelmort的陰影直接降臨到Draco的身上。他點點頭：「那麼祝你晚餐愉快。」

已經轉過身去的Draco回過頭來，眼角微彎，帶著笑意，很明顯他心情愉快：「你也是，Potter先生。」

救世主站在原地，又一次目送Malfoy離去，和平降臨，愛情仍待培養，能與Draco Malfoy平靜相處的日子確實很不錯，使他幾乎忘了十幾歲時因為對方的惡作劇而咬牙切齒的日子。

隔天Harry在辦公室裡就收到了來自Malfoy莊園的貓頭鷹遞送的包裹，是來自瑞士的巧克力甜點，外表精緻討喜，味道當然也香醇濃郁。Harry將一片乳白色的貝殼咬成兩半，從盒子底部翻出一張卡片，是他昨天送出的餅乾的回禮。從外面巡邏回來的Ron正高興地吃下第三顆，聽見他唸出卡片上文謅謅的感謝的字句，張大了嘴巴，吐也不是、吞也不是。

下一次年輕的Malfoy又來到魔法部的時候，Harry主動找了過去，他站在有著淺金色頭髮的貴族身前，頗有氣勢：「我送你餅乾不是想要你的回禮。」

Draco抬眼看他（當年瘦小的、營養不良的疤頭竟然長得比他還高了）：「恕我失禮。如果我沒記錯的話，是Potter先生你先提議要與我做朋友的。」

Harry也直視著他：「我是。但那和這件事有什麼關係？」

「朋友之間禮尚往來不是天經地義的事情嗎？」Draco拖長了聲音說道，「即使我覺得那包餅乾……並不好吃（他做出了嫌棄的表情），但既然收下了你的東西，就不能不有所回報，我想朋友是這樣的。」

Harry睜大眼睛，終於露出被對方稱為Gryffindor的無禮與魯莽：「你難道都沒有朋友嗎？Draco，我是說『真正的』（他在此加重了咬字）朋友，我不懂為什麼替朋友付出需要回報。」

淺金色頭髮的年輕貴族瞇起眼睛，他似乎被救世主的問題給激怒了，竟也跟著流露出些許年少時的意氣：「注意你的言詞，Potter！你以為這很好玩？假裝我們是朋友，又不屑於規則，這段『友誼』（他也加重了咬字）大可不必繼續下去。」

「規則？」Harry卻抓住了另一個重點。

Draco將他的下巴抬得更高，以睥睨的姿態看著救世主：「我忘了，你出身貴族，但是沒有受過貴族的教育。」

「我不在乎那些，但也別再拿這個說事兒了。」Harry打斷他，「我不在乎——至少和我做朋友你不必堅持那些……規則，如果做朋友必須如此，我寧願你像在Hogwarts時那樣討人厭。你和我在一起的時候可以無視它或者打破它。」

年輕的貴族笑了出來，他是真的被逗樂了，長長的淺金色的睫毛微微顫動，有可愛的蝴蝶掀起輕盈的暴風：「我為什麼要和你打破規則？」

綠眼睛的Auror顯然也不能明白其中的邏輯，卻近乎直覺地反問：「為什麼不呢？」

Draco沒想到會被反問，他歪了歪頭，察覺到救世主的視線跟隨著自己的動作：「你變聰明了，Potter，但是把問題丟回來並不能說服我。」他微微彎起嘴角，「作為朋友，我還是希望你能三思而後行。」他說完就擦著陷入沉思裡的黑髮Auror走過，沒有說再見，不再彬彬有禮，無禮得像在Hogwarts時那樣。Harry Potter的臉上再次露出微笑。

接下來一段時間他們之間不再有交集，畢竟年輕的Malfoy沒有必要老往Auror辦公室跑，就這麼到了他的生日，除了來自父親母親與其他同為貴族的好朋友們的禮物之外，也收到了救世主的。這次不是什麼親手烘焙的餅乾或者蛋糕，而是一瓶甜酒，出自法國南部的酒莊，應當會滿足絕大多數貴族的喜好與虛榮心。Draco則懷疑以Auror為職業的Harry Potter根本就是把別人贈送的禮物拿來轉送他，否則黑髮的救世主哪來的錢與品味弄到這樣的好東西（他不知道年輕的Potter不必工作就能一輩子衣食無憂，因著他父母留給他的遺產）。

這個禮物他也一定是要投桃報李的，救世主的生日在英國魔法界幾乎無人不知，於是在自己的生日過去兩天之後，Draco前去妖精工坊訂製了一個銀製的領帶夾，回家後卻聽見父親宣布必須在七月三十一日那天邀請Harry Potter，即將滿二十歲的救世主來到莊園裡吃晚餐。

「很抱歉，父親。」Draco滿臉迷惑地開口問道，「我不懂為什麼要這麼做。」

Lucius從許多的帳本裡面抬起頭，他看向站在自己書桌前的兒子，僵硬地說道：「你不需要知道為什麼，照我說的做就好。」

「是的，父親。」Draco低下頭，卻皺了皺眉。父親已經很久沒有和他這麼說話了，他確實已經將他當成一個成熟的人來對待，並且也有足夠的耐心去教導與解釋，而不是像今天這樣令行禁止。年輕的繼承人決定晚餐之後也要探一探母親的口風。

Lucius卻又抬起頭來：「明天我會寫好邀請函，你要親自將它交到Potter的手上。」

Draco驚訝地抬起頭，卻對上父親嚴厲的視線，便又低了回去，仍是那一句：「是的，父親。」

晚餐後他在花園裡找到了散步的Narcissa，母親聽見父親今天在書房裡對他宣布的事情毫不驚訝，卻也笑而不語，令他更加莫名其妙。他還沒琢磨出父親送他一棟別墅的含意，又要把那個令人頭痛的救世主帶到家裡來，難道父親有什麼事情要與Potter親自談談？

當天晚上他沒能睡好，思索了大半夜仍然毫無頭緒，隔天卻也沒能見到Harry Potter，很不巧黑髮綠眼睛的Auror出去巡邏了，仗著自己在外頭，便宜行事，就利用貓頭鷹將那封邀請函送到了救世主的手中——在學期間始終是Gryffindor的找球手的救世主差點兒掉下掃帚。

Ron知道之後覺得Malfoy家肯定不懷好意，況且他們對於那裡的印象時在是糟透了——滿地的血跡、陰冷的地下室還有瘋狂的Bellatrix以及Dobby的死亡——Harry將那張撒了金粉的信箋收回信封裡：「但也是在那裡，Draco，我是說Malfoy他救了我。」

「這不代表什麼，我想他當時只是嚇得連話都說不出來。」Ron說。

Harry抿了抿嘴，卻沒表示出不悅：「也有可能。但我感覺得到，他當時並不期待我的死亡。」

Ron還想說些什麼，就被走進門來的Hermione打斷了：「我不知道你們的關係已經這麼好了。」她好奇地看著好朋友手中的紙張。

她的男朋友忍不住抱怨：「Mione……」

「當然，我不會去的。那天晚上要到陋居去過我的生日。」Harry打斷了Ron，將信封丟回桌面上，「現在我們該吃午餐了，對嗎？」

Hermione聳肩，她從袋子裡取出被施了保溫咒的餐盒遞給男朋友：「我想你也需要回信告訴Malfoy你不會赴約。」

Harry皺了皺鼻子，這確實是最基本的禮貌，不必好朋友的提醒他也將這麼做。於是他拿起筆，找出魔法部辦公室裡寒酸的公用信函，迅速寫了回函，連同本來的邀情函一起綁在一直乖巧等候著的貓頭鷹腳上，送牠飛出窗口。

午餐結束之後，那隻貓頭鷹就返回了，長得一模一樣的信紙與信箋，只改了時間，邀請Harry Potter前去Malfoy莊園享用下午茶。Hermione似乎更有興趣了，最後她在與男朋友的爭論當中佔了上風：「Malfoy並不正義，但是他們也不蠢，這個時候傷害Harry只會讓他們全都進入Azkaban。而且如果要動手，在自己的莊園裡面未免太顯眼了。」

Harry遲疑地看向好朋友：「可是那天我也要上班。」

年輕的執法女士向他微笑：「去吧，Harry。那天司長給你放了假，所有人都覺得你可以在生日那天做任何自己想做的事情。」

Ron發出了羨慕的嘀咕聲，而Harry又沉默下來，他在思考空閒的一天裡，有什麼是自己想做的事情。和Draco Malfoy見面聽起來是個奇怪但並不惱人的主意。

七月三十一日那天，年輕的Malfoy和往常一樣七點起床，花了五十分鐘洗漱穿戴之後走出房門，便被眼前的景象驚呆了——走廊上的壁紙與地毯全部換新，從原來穩重的棕色與墨綠色變成了繡著繁複的紫色花朵的式樣，牆壁上的燭臺下方也都掛上了一個一個盛開著紫羅蘭的花籃，他一路走去餐廳皆是如此景色，而餐廳裡則換成了紫色的繡球花的裝飾，餐桌上的磁器碗盤上有著精緻美麗的紫堇的彩釉。

他的母親穿著黑色的洋裝與深紫色的披肩，正彎腰替他的父親繫上紫色的髮帶：「Luc，我覺得還是這樣比較好，那件長袍……」她皺了皺眉，「不是那麼的有美感。」

Lucius正在看報紙，察覺到妻子的手終於離開了自己的頭髮，便微微側頭看向她：「妳覺得可以就可以了，Cissy。不過妳已經折騰了一早上，我想早飯時間到了，小龍也該起床了。」

Draco適時地出聲：「早安，父親、母親。」

Lucius折起報紙，讓自己的臉露出來，朝兒子點了點頭：「早安，Draco。」

Narcissa走到丈夫的對面坐下，她的心情十分愉快，眼角微彎，露出些許細紋，但這並不影響她的美麗：「早安，小龍。我已經很久沒有親自替你的父親打扮了，這樣的機會十分難得。」

Lucius清了清喉嚨，又敲了敲桌面，家養小精靈開始替他們送上早餐，Draco也來在自己的座位上坐好。餐桌禮儀規定吃飯時不說話，他便在不多的餐具碰撞聲中打量著莊園裡的改變。難以置信，父親與母親是一時興起或者是為了Potter的到來而改換了家裡的布置？在理智與情感上他都相信是前者，但是紫色？這與Malfoy家慣有的風格可謂南轅北轍。

也未曾聽說過Potter喜歡紫色，那麼這到底是為什麼？

Draco心不在焉地吃完早餐，又跟著父親一同在書房忙碌了一早上，又吃過午餐之後便閒了下來。父親告訴他在客人來到之前好好準備，下午茶會在花園的涼亭裡進行。Draco不認為這有什麼需要準備的，於是在本該忙碌的時間裡，他就在客廳的沙發上歇下了，百無聊賴之餘讓家養小精靈拿來了今早父親看的報紙，令他驚訝的是上頭的照片不會動——竟是麻瓜的報紙。

斗大的標題寫著關於爭取不同性向之間的平等權利的社會運動。不會動的照片是黑白的，但旁邊寫有大段詳細的敘述，那些人都穿著單一顏色的衣服，紅橙黃綠藍靛紫正好一道長虹，他們奮起而後持續奮戰。年輕的Malfoy坐在沙發上，將手中的報紙平放在大腿上，環顧著客廳裡同樣改變了的裝潢，最後他將視線定在角落的紫色鳶尾上，嘴角微微向下，他想他的父親與母親可能誤會了什麼。

但是已經來不及了，千禧年的七月三十一日下午三點整即將來到，救世主會直接發動邀請函上的門鑰匙來到Malfoy莊園的花園裡，他只能回到房間，乖乖換好衣服，再洗把臉，去到涼亭裡等候。

Harry Potter抵達的時候就看到滿園子的薰衣草和涼亭裡的Malfoy一家。他對於莊園裡的活潑氣氛感到驚奇，畢竟上一次來的時候這裡死氣沉沉的，除了兇惡的恐怖分子之外沒什麼活物，悽慘陰暗。此時雖然雲層有些厚，但偶爾還能看見陽光，並且在夏天盛開著各式各樣不同季節的紫色的花朵。他在家養小精靈的指引之下輕快地走進涼亭，看見Lucius與Narcissa的裝扮時也吃了一驚，但總算沒忘記要打招呼：「下午安，Malfoy先生與Malfoy夫人。」最後他轉向年輕的Malfoy，「下午好，Draco。」

聞言兩位年長的Malfoy的表情都有些繃不住，Draco更是看見父親的眉頭皺了起來，不過Lucius並沒有在自己邀請來的客人面前忽然發怒：「很高興見到你，Potter先生。」他硬梆梆地說，「請恕我事務繁忙不得脫身，但是相信我的妻子與兒子會讓你有個愉快的下午。」他說完便抓著蛇頭手杖，起身離開。

Harry小聲說道：「我當然不會介意。」事實上他鬆了口氣，他對於Draco本人與他的母親頗有好感，並且樂意與他們相處，但是Lucius——他實在不知道可以和那位傲慢的大貴族、種族主義者說些什麼。

Narcissa的儀態舉止與McGonagall教授有些相像，堪稱儀態萬方，卻也平白讓Harry生出些許奇妙的親近感。她也並不如她的丈夫那樣驕傲又鋒利，在喝完一杯奶茶的時間裡和他聊了幾句，多是生活瑣事，即便對於他認為有趣的事件不予置評，至少傾聽的姿態令Harry感到舒服。而Draco始終一言不發，等到Narcissa也藉故離開之後才拿一雙剔透的灰色眼睛瞪著他。

「為什麼這麼看著我？」Harry被瞪得莫名其妙。

Draco幾乎是咬牙切齒地說道：「你來過這裡，也喝了茶、吃了點心，現在可以離開了，Potter。」

黑髮綠眼睛的客人迷惑地說：「但是你的母親請我至少留到四點半，距離現在還有一個小時。」

「你都不知道你做了什麼！」坐立難安的年輕貴族站了起來，由上往下瞪著Harry Potter，「我的父母……他們認為我們兩個有非常親密的關係。我們必須向他們澄清這件事情，而你現在離開就是對我最好的幫助。」

Harry看著白色瓷杯上紫色的鬱金香說道：「這不合理，Draco。是你邀請我來的，現在卻又趕我走。」

Draco的眉頭幾成一團，他氣急敗壞地說道：「不要再稱呼我的教名，我從沒允許過你這麼做。而且邀請你的是我的父親，並不是我！」

救世主將作為門鑰匙的邀請函拿出來，上面寫的確實是Draco Lucius Malfoy，只是沒有本人的簽名。他聳肩：「你也沒有阻止我叫你Draco。」

年輕的貴族快要氣壞了，血色湧上他白皙的臉頰，粉嘟嘟的，他又睜大了眼睛死瞪著眼前可惡的救世主，竟有幾分可愛：「就是因為你這兩年的舉動，才使我的父母誤會……他們甚至為了你在這裡種了一整片的薰衣草。」

遲鈍的救世主這才抓到了重點：「誤會什麼？為什麼他們為了我在這裡種了一整片的薰衣草？Malfoy莊園裡的景色本來不是這樣的嗎？」

「我真懷疑你的腦袋裡是不是塞滿了芨芨草或者鼻涕蟲的黏液。」淺金色頭髮的貴族無力地坐回椅子上，而綠眼睛的救世主卻因為他這一句話而笑了，「你的行為讓我的父母誤會我和你是一對……戀人，而我的父親為了表示對這段關係的支持（說到這裡，他皺了皺鼻子），將整個莊園都弄成了紫色的。」

這下Harry也瞪大了眼睛，他看著年輕的Malfoy好一會，才慢吞吞說道：「首先，你不能把責任全部推到我的身上。」他頂著Draco憤怒的視線說道，「正如我剛才說的，你從來沒有阻止我稱呼你的教名，會造成你的父母的誤會顯然不是只因為我。其次，為什麼你會認為你的父親是為了我而種植了一整片的薰衣草？」

Draco陰鬱地說：「是麻瓜的報紙。」他頓了頓，將被風吹散的淺金色頭髮攏好，而救世主一直盯著他，「我的父親也開始接觸關於麻瓜的生意，他看到了麻瓜的報紙上關於不同性向的族群替自己爭取權利的新聞，那些人都穿著彩虹顏色的衣服。」

這一次Harry沉默了更長的時間，最後乾巴巴地評論道：「你的父親與母親確實十分愛你。」

Draco有些尷尬地咳了兩聲，奇怪地看了他一眼，卻被他兩潭碧水似的眼睛嚇了一跳，他彷彿看到了清澈見底的深淵：「這不是重點。重點是我們現在該解決我父母的誤會。」

Harry點點頭：「我是應該感謝你的父母，這讓我對於Lucius……」他對上年輕的Malfoy不贊同的目光，「Malfoy先生有了些改觀。但我不認為這有什麼需要解釋的。」

「為什麼不？」Draco皺著眉頭追問。

Harry站了起來，他環顧四周紫色的花海，在紫色馬纓丹的花圃後捕捉到一截黑色的衣裾：「沒有的事情就是沒有，謠言總是不攻自破。」他緩緩地露出一個微笑，八顆潔白的牙齒晃得桌子對面的年輕貴族頭暈，「而且我覺得這樣和你相處很不錯，Draco。你不必以對待朋友的方式對待我，這沒有改變的必要。」

END


End file.
